Star of a New Hero/Episode Guide
These are all the episodes in Star of a New Hero. Season 1 Season 1 is mainly just introducing everything. It is confirmed to be the shortest season. Episode 1: Star's Stars: Part 1 Pilot. Explains how Star starts and meets Stingspot, then finds the Starwave and his team. This episode was written by UH. Episode 2: A Start Without an End Star explores the Starwave because he hears there is a dangerous region. But before he gets to the region, his team pulls him out because they are scared something will happen to him. Star says he will go there one day. This episode was written by UH. Episode 3: The Balls of Galvan B A weird force makes Galvan B's balls start removing, and Star has to find the source. This episode will be written by Ancy. Episode 4: Enemy's Enemy's Enemies Star finds a long line of alien relations that takes him to Enemy, who wants to destroy almost everything. This episode will be written by UH. Episode 5: Star's Stars: Part 2 Star learns the history of his team, but their old enemies team up to split them up. This episode will be written by Ancy. Episode 6: Oreh Wen a fo Rats Rats, Ratsllird, Retcel, and Krowkcolc from the opposite dimension come to Galvan Prime while Star, Drillstar, Lecter, and Clockwork are there, and want to destroy Star. This episode will be written by UH. Episode 7: Enter the Magic Kingdom Stingspot takes the team to a magic kingdom, where she gets most of her magic. But Slivnilats come and want all the magic. This episode will be written by Ancy. Episode 8: The Hot Orb of the Baddicon The team learns about 5 orbs that need to be retrieved, or all the planets will get destroyed. In the first episode of the arc, Star goes to Pyros to find the Hot Orb, and must battle an obese Pyronite. This episode will be written by UH. Episode 9: The Flat Orb of the Baddicon In the second episode of the arc, Drillstar goes to Foldania to find the Flat Orb. But he gets caught up in a flatness contest, and the Stanleeyas want to slay him for being so thick. This episode will be written by Ancy. Episode 10: The Ice Orb of the Baddicon In the third episode of the arc, Clockwork comes to Frostslipper to get the Ice Orb. He learns it is in a mansion. He ages a Frostsapien to kill him and get his million Ice Bars and buys the mansion to explore it. But the Frostsapien comes back as a ghost and haunts the mansion. This episode will be written by UH. Episode 11: The Magic Orb of the Baddicon In the fourth episode of the arc, Lecter goes to the planet of the magic kingdom shown in episode 7, at the same time Stingspot is there. They go through an ancient temple to find the Magic Orb, but it is challenging. This episode will be written by Ancy. Episode 12: Orbs Attack The team meets on Galvan Prime to display their orbs, and a Galvan says that the fifth orb is under them. So Drillstar drills under them to find the fifth orb. It turns out to be the Radiation Orb, and some radiation gets in Drillstar. A Prypiatosian-B lets the radiation absorb him, and he takes over Drillstar to get all five orbs. Once he defeats the team, he will use the orbs to gain powerful powers, and he will conquer every planet in the system. This episode will be written by UH. Season 2 Episode 13: The Ten Typhoons of the Anur Apocalypse Lecter tells a tale of the Anur Apocalypse affecting all the planets in the Anur System, and all the species that have that planet as their home will go through ten stages, which are marked by typhoons. Lecter tells his team to stop him before he reaches the tenth stage, but it becomes too late. This episode will be written by Ancy. Episode 14: Mechanic's Dream An Imonian named Loed'on who was trying to find a cure for a common Galvanic Mechamorph disease comes to Galvan B to test it on Star. He gives Star the disease, but the cure does not work. When some of Star's skin peels off and gets into the cure, Loed'on accidentally creates a liquid that could kill all Galvanic Mechamorph's if it leaves it's container. Loed'on samples the liquid and creates more products like this, and becomes the master of Galvanic Mechamorphs. Star and his team have to stop him before he does something bad. This episode will be written by UH. Episode 15: The Dark of Light Blite splits Star into yin and yang, making it hard to fight. This episode will be written by Ancy. Episode 16: One and Two A Clockeon who lost her family in different dimensions wants to open a rift that will combine all dimensions, so that she can see her family again. This episode will be written by UH. Episode 17: The All Agreement Star and the team have to help a Faunyan find his vegetable and mineral counterparts or bad things will happen. This episode will be written by Ancy. Category:Episodes Category:Ultimatehero